fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Man vs Machine
Red Light Nyx reached the hill reaching to the hotel, she looked at the the way up, and knew she couldn't make it up there using her own strength to pull herself up with her wheelchair. Nyx sighed as she heard the destruction coming from afar "Ah, screw it, I gotta get up there!" Nyx said, as she summoned her shadows in the form of arms, as other hooked around her like a seat belt on a car, strapping her to her chair, as the arms lifted her above the ground and began walking up the hill until she reached the Jutsu Shiki barrier and continued without her shadows. "Lamia! Lamia! Lamia!" Nyx shouted, calling for Lamia, as Lamia poked her head from the back of the hotel, holding a shovel. "What's the matter, shorty?" Lamia asked Nyx, before realizing she was alone "Wait, where's Amon?" She asked. "There's a giant killer bull robot man thing down in the town trying to kill us!" Nyx replied, sounding like she's in a hurry while also panicking "And Amon, is fighting it! The damn thing's big! Like....real big! Amon needs help, come on on on on!" Nyx waved her hand in a "come on" gesture to Lamia, clearly being in a hurry. "This better not be a prank, or I'mma...." "Why would this be a prank?! You think I'm gonna backstab you and him?! I have no reason to do that for the fact I need to take you back to my guild and the fact he was too nice to me that I can't let him get hurt because of me!" Nyx interrupted Lamia, as Lily also poked her head from the side of the hotel back, showing how small she is compared to her mother. "Mama, where's papa?" Lily asked Lamia, being too naive to understand what was going on. Lamia got down on one knee and patted Lily on the hed "Lily, stay here for a bit, mommy'll go get daddy, okay?" Lamia said, standing up and walking towards the town "Don't let her leave the house, I'll be right back" Lamia told Nyx as she passed her, who simply nodded in reply. Meanwhile, at the town, Amon stood infront of Asterion, whose eyes were glowing red, as it stared at Amon, who stood infront of it, waiting for it to make a move. "Analyzing: Target Immobile. No Incoming Danger. Commencing Combat Maneuvers" Asterion said, as it charged at Amon. Asterion delivered a powerful punch towards Amon, who teleported behind it and tried to stab it, only for his sword's blade to snap, as he teleported a safe distance from him "Dammit, I can't even scratch the thing...it's body is too strong" Amon said, as he teleported away again, as Asterion delivered another punch towards him. "Beast, can you do anything?" Amon asked Beast, as he stood on a rooftop a distance from Asterion. "I don't think I can lift something of that size using my Telekinesis, but I'll try and find a weak point. Try the eyes!" Beast said to Amon. "The eyes? He'll eat my damn arm o-...!" Suddenly, Amon stopped as Asterion was right infront of him, having jumped at him and was about to crush him with his large palm, as Amon quickly teleported on top of its head, with a sword in his hand, standing with one leg on Asterion's head as he started to fall down and tried to stab it in the eye, but missed due to falling at the same time. When Asterion hit the ground, it broke under his feet from his massive wait, as he turned around to scan the area for Amon. "Scanning. Analyzing. Target Not Fou-..." "Up yours!" Amon shouted, interrupting Asterion as he suddenly appeared infront of him, stabbing him in the left eye, managing to cleanly cut through it and immediately teleport away "Hey, that actually worked!" Amon said in a surprised tone. "Left Eyesight Heavily Damaged. Left Eye No Longer Operative. Commencing Full Analyzation." Asterion said as he put his hand on the ground, suddenly, the earth shook, as several arms shaped from the earth rose from the ground and attacked Amon, who teleported out of the way. "He can use magic?!" Amon said, shocked knowing that a machine is capable of using magic. "It's Earth Magic too, be careful, I'll give you a heads up whenever he looks like he's gonna use it" Beast said to Amon. "Alright, I'm counting on you to be my eyes more than ever now" Amon said, summoning a sword in his hand. "Just be careful, you only have one arm left, can't lose the other" Beast said to Amon, as Amon teleported on Asterion's back, attempting to stab him in the other eye. However, Asterion quickly moved around, turning around and hitting Amon with his large arm, bashing him into a building. Amon tried to get up, as he briefly took the bandages off of his mouth as he coughed blood, and put them back on, as he faced Asterion who was already right infront of his face, and with his fist seconds away from hitting Amon's body, who had no time to react. Suddenly, Asterion's arm was hit by a blue barrier, knocking it out of the way, as another, larger one, began to push him away from Amon. "Holy shit, it really is a robot bull man thing!" Lamia said in a surprised tone, still keeping a deadpan face. She quickly rushed to Amon, who heard her. "Lamia...? S'that you? Am in heaven?" Amon asked, still getting his head together after that hit. "Yeah, it's me, you okay?" Lamia asked Amon, dusting his clothes and checking for any possible injuries. "I'm...fine...I think. My head..and back hurt a bit is all" Amon replied, as Asterion rushed behind them, attempting to hit them both, as Lamai created a large barrier to block his punch, though the barrier began cracking, to which Lamia created another more barriers behind it. "Amon! I can't keep the barriers for long! Try and do something!" Lamia shouted to Asterion, as her barriers continued to crack. Amon immediately teleported behind Asterion, as he summoned several chains that tied around Asterion's neck, spikes and arms, as he began to pull him with his single arm with all his might. "This is your plan?!" Lamia shouted at Amon, as the barriers broke even more. "I don't have anything else! The body is too strong and...Oh, wait!" Amon quickly turned and teleported, having grabbed the chains who were tied around Asterion, he took Asterion with him, along with the barriers he was punching, while Lamia stayed in her spot, looking up and seeing the two falling towards the earth. "Let's see if its body can sustain this much of a fall!" Amon said, as he teleported even higher and higher above the town. While they were falling at the same speed, teleporting back up, increased the speed, as it was treated as one long fall, thus, when Amon released and allowed Asterion to fall, when Asterion hit the ground, the impact created a large crater, both from Asterion's weight and the speed he was falling at, while Amon teleported near Lamia, using the chains took hook to something to slow his fall, but was still hurt from the fall. Lamia quickly rushed to Amon, helping him stand up as she checked from any injuries "Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts" Lamia said, as she was checking Amon's arms, shoulders and back. "I think...I broke my back...and ribs...and...shoulder...and....other unidentified parts of my body" Amon said, though was clearly not serious due to his tone sounding tired. "Please, don't joke around about such things" Lamia said to Amon, who rubbed the back of his head in apology. Exterminate "42% Damage On Right" Asterion said, as it crawled out of the crater, its right arm no longer moving, as the damage broke it, while some of the spikes on his back and the one on his shoulder also broke "Analyzing. 84% Success Rate. Activate Full 100%." Lamia looked over as Asterion was talking "Dammit, that thing's harder to break then I thought....this is bad..." Lamia said, as she was aware this machine was more powerful than it appears. "I'll have to do the same trick twice, I guess" Amon said, beginnin to walk towards Asterion, but was stopped by Lamia. "Hell no! You almost killed yourself! You are not doing that again!" Lamia shouted at Amon, refusing to allow him to harm himself "We'll think of something else that won't involve us breaking ourselves like ragdolls" "Right...sorry" Amon said, as he noticed his cast broke, having large cracks on it from the fall. "So, got anything?" Amon asked Lamia, as Asterion began to walk towars them. "At the moment....? No. But I'll think of something, just gotta figure out the full functions of its body and..." Suddenly, Lamia stopped as Asterion rushed towards the two, having reached them in nearly an instant, and was about to deliver a punch at them. Suddenly, Asterion fist stopped, as shadows entangled his arm, "Error. Arm Functions Interrupted. Searching For Sou-..." Asterion was interrupted as a large shadowy hand grabbed him by the head and lifted him upwards, bashing him into the ground and throwing him into a building. "Ha! Ya damn dick!" Nyx shouted in a victorious manner, as she appeared on her wheelchair. "Eh? What are you doing here?!" Lamia asked Nyx, surprised at seeing her "Where's Lily?! Who's with Lily?! What did you to my little girl you-...!" "Calm down, calm down, she's safe at home, I told her to watch TV" Nyx said, calming down Lamia. "We have a TV?! Since when?!" Lamia asked, not remembering getting any TV. "Yeah, it was getting kinda boring, so I bought one yesterday and hooked it up. Though, Nyx helped, and it actually works" Amon explained, as Lamia stared at him. "...Aren't you blind though?" Lamia asked Amon. "I can enjoy the sounds....and Beast can see, so..." Amon replied. "Unpredicted Attack. 72% Success Rate. Total Damage: 38%/100%. New Tactics Created" Asterion said, standing up again, having a part of its face crushed but still stood up, as it charged at everyone. Nyx immediately sent her shadows again, though Asterion immediately created a pillar of earth, launching himself in the air, and coming down towards everyone, as Amon grabbed Lamia with his hand, while coming in contact with Nyx using his leg, and teleporting them away from Asterion's punch that created a small crater, appearing a safe distance away. "Well, this is bad, any plans?" Amon asked. "That thing can actually learn from its mistakes and improve, eh? Interesting..." Lamia said to herself. "Well, I'm out...My time limit is up. Sorry" Nyx said, apologizing. "Then get outta here! Quick!" Lamia shouted at Nyx, as Nyx quickly used her shadows to escape, having only enough magic energy to use them for escape. "Alright...back to two...shit" Lamia said, as Asterion turned around. "Eh? Lily?" Nyx said, as she noticed Lily standing near Asterion. "What? Lily?! What'd you mean Li-...?!" Lamia shouted as she noticed Lily heading towards them "What?! Lily get out of there!" Lamia shouted at Lily, who was frozen in place by the large machine. "Mo-....Mommy...." Lily said, terrified as Asterion looked at her. "Beast! What's the distance between me and Lily?!" Amon asked Beast, needing to know how far to teleport to not miss her, as Lamia already began running towards Lily "Lamia, wait!" Amon shouted at Lamia. "Target Identified. High Magic Power Detected. Threat Potential: High. Commencing Immediate Annhilation" Asterion said, raising his arm upwards in a fist. As he swiped his arm downwards, Lamia had created a barrier, stopping his fist, and shielding Lily as she reached her and grabbed her, holding her tight in her arm, while the other was projecting the barrier, however, Asterion turned to the right, hitting Lamia with his damaged right arm, as if it was a whip, sending her and Lily crashing into a wall. "Beast, what happened?!" Amon shouted to Beast as he heard the crash. "They...got hit.." Beast said. "What?!" "Target Neutralized" Amon heard Asterion as he realized what happened "No...Lamia?! Lily?!" "Scanning. High Magic Power Detected. Still Active." Asterion said, as Lamia walked out of the building she crashed into, bleeding from her forehead and holding Lily in her arms. "Ah, fuck..." Lamia fell on the ground from the hit, still having the same body as a human. "Amon, teleport to where you heard the sound" Beast said, as Amon did, appearing close enough to Lamia, and holding her as Asterion came from behind him, but was hit by Nyx. "Take them away! I'll keep him busy!" Nyx said to Amon, as she continued attacking Asterion. "Lamia, are you okay? Lily?" Amon called out for Lamia, who openned her eyes, as she still held Lily who appeared terrified in her arms. "Amon...? Am I in heaven?" Lamia asked with a weak tone. "I'm sorry...I didn't know the distance, I...I was afraid I'd teleport to far and..." "Shut up" Lamia interrupted Amon, holding his shoulder with one hand, while still embracing Lily with her other one, and standing up, with Amon's help "You...didn't mean to..." Lamia said, falling on her knees again. "You should rest, even if you can't feel pain, your body can still get hu-..." Amon stopped as he noticed tears coming from Lamia while her embrace tightened onto Lily. "It...hurts..." Lamia said, as her eyes began to be filled with tears. "Lamia...?" "Mommy...?" Lily was confused, everything happened so fast that she couldn't keep track. "It hurts...seeing...you hurt...all of you...." Lamia said, as Amon helped her stand up. "Can you walk?" Amon asked Lamia. "Yeah...I can use my barriers...." Lamia said, as Amon whiped her tears. "Alright, then head back to the hotel, I'll be right back" Amon said, beginning to head towards Asterion. "What...are you going to do...?" Lamia asked Amon. "I'm gonna break that machine" Amon said, teleporting away. Lamia smiled, as she began to walk towards the hotel. "Mommy...are you angry at me....?" Lily asked, still confused. "No, sweetie, I'd never get angry at you..." Lamia replied to Lily, patting her head. "Then...is daddy gonna be okay?" "He never broke that promise after alll, so yeah, he will." Lamia replied. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline